


Say it Louder for Me Baby

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t even understand it at first, some word hissed out so quietly that he can barely hear it, followed by a round of giggles. He looks around, but he can’t pinpoint the location of the disturbance, and goes back to scanning over his notes, trying to decipher his own chicken-scratch handwriting that he’d hurried out to keep up with the professor’s rapid speech.</p><p>The second time it happens, just a few moments later, he can hear that it’s a word rather than just a ‘pssst!’. He still can’t understand it though, and whoever is saying it must be hidden behind a bookcase, because he once again can’t find them. It goes on this way for another three occurrences until it’s finally loud enough that Harry can make out the word ‘Penis!’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Louder for Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt from emialday on tumblr, done for “you and your friends have been playing the penis game in the library for the last five minutes and none of you have gotten above a quiet yell and I’m really just trying to study over here so I’m gonna put an end to this by winning the game”

Harry doesn’t even understand it at first, some word hissed out so quietly that he can barely hear it, followed by a round of giggles. He looks around, but he can’t pinpoint the location of the disturbance, and goes back to scanning over his notes, trying to decipher his own chicken-scratch handwriting that he’d hurried out to keep up with the professor’s rapid speech.

The second time it happens, just a few moments later, he can hear that it’s a word rather than just a ‘pssst!’. He still can’t understand it though, and whoever is saying it must be hidden behind a bookcase, because he once again can’t find them. It goes on this way for another three occurrences until it’s finally loud enough that Harry can make out the word ‘Penis!’

“Oh good god.” Harry sighs, dropping his head against his textbook. It’s astonishing to him sometimes, how University is supposed to be a step up in maturity from high school, and yet he more often than not finds himself comparing it to preparatory school. He’s not immune to the effect himself, the shackles of expectations held him down for so long and occasionally he too likes to let loose and get a bit silly. There are proper times and places for that though, and the university library when dozens of students are trying to study is neither.

A few moments later there’s another hushed ‘Penis!’, and then another, and another, each getting gradually louder until Harry can actually feel his eye twitching in frustration. The really, truly aggravating thing about it though, is that nobody else in the entire library seems to even notice it. He’s darting his head around like a maniac, trying to find the source of the ridiculous behavior, and literally not one other person is even glancing up from their work. Not even the librarian, who has the hearing of a dog and always manages to put a stop to this sort of nonsense before it can really get started.

Harry is starting to actually believe he’s just imagining it, that he’s finally having that mental break his therapist had warned him would happen if he kept pushing himself so hard without any respite from his work. He has to wonder what kind of mental break starts with hearing the word ‘penis’ over and over again though. Maybe it’s sexual frustration. It’s not untrue that it’s been half an age since he’s had anything other than his own two hands to satisfy himself.

Then he catches a flash of blond hair through the shelves of the bookcase, accompanied by a face thrown back in a laugh. Harry watches him carefully, face tucked behind a book to make himself seem less conspicuous, even if he is twisted around in his seat which would probably catch anyone’s attention if they bothered to look. After a few seconds of observation, Harry catches him in the act, a sheepish blush over the blond’s cheeks as he barks out a slightly louder version than the last one Harry heard.

Having the evidence he needs, he has two choices. He can run off and tell the librarian to get them to stop, or he can put an end to it himself. Harry isn’t really one for confrontation, doesn’t like to argue with anyone when he can avoid it. He’d feel worse though if he managed to get people in trouble for just trying to have a bit of fun near the end of the semester when stress is building up so high for everyone.

So he stands up, leaving his notes spread out on his table, and makes his way behind the bookcase to find a table of three giggling blokes. None of them notice him at first, too busy laughing and jeering quietly at each other. “Shit- Guys!” one of them hisses once his eyes land on Harry. He looks nice enough, a strong jaw and nice brown eyes under fairly bushy brows. “Stop.”

“Is there a point to all this then?” Harry asks, gesturing between the three of them.

The smallest one speaks up first, pushing his cinnamon fringe out of his blue eyes before he mutters "None of your business now is it Curls?"

“Louis!” the other brunet groans. “Remember what we discussed about you acting civil in public? Now is one of those times.”

“He’s right actually.” Harry scoffs. “Why is none of my business, nor do I really care about your reasons. I just want this to stop, because it’s distracting.”

“We can’t. It’s a matter of honor.” the blond one pipes up in a devastatingly attractive Irish brogue. “And of work.”

“Nialler here is right.” the small one, Louis apparently, adds. “We can’t stop until there’s a winner and a loser.”

“Fine.” Harry growls, slapping his palms flat against the table. He sucks in a lungful of air and then roars out “Penis!”

After a second of consideration, it really wasn’t the best of plans. The entire library has gone silent, all eyes turned on Harry, whose awkward blush absolutely has to be giving him away. Louis laughs first, followed by the one he referred to as ‘Nialler’, and soon enough the whole library is a sea of laughter, save for the incredibly pissed off looking librarian making her way quickly towards Harry.

He can’t even start to defend himself before she squeaks “Get out!”

“But-” Harry starts.

“Now!” she says firmly. “This is your last chance, or I will have you brought up on disciplinary action.”

“Fine.” Harry sighs, heading back to the table he’d been using and gathering up his materials before stomping indignantly towards the door. Just as he opens it up, another loud ‘Penis!’ tears through the air, followed by a furious screech from the librarian.

Harry only makes it a few steps before the blond comes rushing out of the library behind him, grabbing onto Harry’s wrist and tugging him along as he flees. Harry isn’t quite sure what’s happening until they round a corner a few hundred meters from the library, gasping and out of breath, giggling like fools. “What- What did you do it for?” Harry asks through another fit of laughter.

“Couldn’t be shown up by someone who wasn’t even in on the bet.” the blond returns with a brilliant grin. “Also really couldn’t let you get away after that. I’m a bit enamored to be honest. You must have some massive balls to have done that.”

“By that logic, yours must be pretty small, since it took me doing it first to get you to actually win.” Harry quips, straightening himself back up.

“Now that’s not nice. I was trying to flirt.” he pouts.

“You got me thrown out of the library.” Harry huffs. “I was working on a very important paper, and now I have to do it in my tiny little dorm where my roommate will be almost as distracting as you three were being.”

“You could come back to mine. My roommate is stuck in there now, doing my portion of our group’s paper since I won the game.” the blond smirks. “I owe you for that whole thing anyways. Consider this my apology.”

“Why do I have a feeling that you wouldn’t let me get much studying done?” Harry scoffs.

“I totally will.” ‘Nialler’ laughs. “If you’ll go out for a drink with me afterwards.”

“You’re paying.” Harry says firmly.

“I can do that.” he nods. “You look like a bit of a lightweight anyways.”

And it’s not untrue, Harry really can’t handle more than a few drinks without turning into a giggly, flirty mess, but he decides to just let the blond find that out later. For now he just sticks out his hand and says “Harry.”

“Nice to meet you Harry. I’m Niall.” he responds, giving Harry’s hand a quick shake, and then lacing their fingers together. “Now what’s say we get out of here so we can get to the part where you show me just how big those balls are?”


End file.
